My First
by Lucy-the-Starfish
Summary: Six drabbles about firsts. SLASH! CHYAN. RYELSI. GABSI. KELPAY. SHARPAY/TAYLOR.
1. My First Kiss

Ryan's POV

My first kiss? Well that was with a girl in middle school. Kelsi her name was. I asked her to the dance that was on that week at school. I remember she giggled and blushed and replied shyly, "Okay then."

I was quite surprised really. I never thought she'd say yes. I wasn't sure I wanted her to.

At the end of the night we were both waiting for our parent s to come and pick us up and I just leaned over on impulse and kissed her-just for a second or two. But that was my first kiss. It didn't feel right though. It never has done when I kiss a girl.


	2. My First Date

Chad's POV

My first date with Ryan tonight. I can't believe it's really happening! I'm not ready. I'm so not ready for this! _Dude,_ _cool it. It'll be fine._

I mean we've been together for ages now. Secretly. Quick kisses in the store cupboards. Quick fucks in the dressing rooms. Hand holding when we're alone. All that kinda stuff.

But that's it. No-one even knows I'm gay let alone I'm with Ryan. And tonight we're going on a date. Where people can see us. Together. In public.

Oh God, I'm not ready for this. And now he's here! Check my hair-bushy as ever-just how he loves it. Why am I doing this? I know the answer and have done for a long time. _It's because I love him._


	3. My First Girlfriend

Kelsi's POV

She's my first girlfriend. I've had boyfriends before. I've had on-and-off lovers. I've had quick-fuck-in-the-toilets-and-never-see-you-again things. But never a _girlfriend._

It's strange really. I see her every day and we hold hands and kiss hello and goodbye and get strange looks off the straight people and buy each other gifts for no reason other than love. I take her to the movies and restaurants and we have beautiful loving sex afterwards and then lay in each others arm and sleep till morning.

We even have _names_ for each other. I call her Dolly and she calls me sweetie. I hate mine and she hates her. Call me Kelsi I tell her and she says only if I call her Gabriella. It never happens of course. But we put up with it because we love each other.


	4. My First Crush

Sharpay's POV

I've had a crush on her for longer than I can remember. She's my first and only crush. I'm completely in love with her and she doesn't even know it. I hide it with all the icy stares and he mean bitchy comments when all I really want to do is hold her and kiss her and love her. But she won't ever love me. She's to wrapped up with that big haired basketball freak to notice me.


	5. My First Fuck

Sharpay's POV

My first fuck was amazing. It was like pure electricity coursing through my veins. The feel of her skin on mine. My lips on hers, fighting for dominance. Trying to get as close to her as possible. So close it hurt me to hold so tightly but having a twisted pleasure in that pain and longing for more and more and more. Needing her more than anything in the world.

Having her moan onto my lips and knowing that I could make her do that. Have her call out my name, "Sharpay!" and twisted and writhe and shout and cry.

Having her do all those things to me to. Making me feel so completely happy and loved all I wanted to do was call out her name too, "Kelsi!"

I never knew it could feel so good, so right. To have her hold me like that. To make her scream and gasp my name. It was amazing.


	6. My First Love

Ryan's POV

My first and only love is Chad Danforth. I love him so completely it feels like everything else could cease to exist and I'd still have everything I needed in him. I love him so much it hurt me-physically hurts me-to be away from him for too long. I feel like we're one person. Like we could do anything together. We don't need anyone but each other and never will again. I love every single little thing about him. His stupid wonderful hair. His foolish t-shirts. His love of basketball. His sweet ignorance to all things academic and theatre related. The way he smiles. The way he laughs. The way he lets me hold his hand even when he's with his friends. Even the way he says he hates me when I call him at six AM so his voice can be the first thing I hear everyday and knowing that he will never ever hate me at all. I love him.


End file.
